


vanilla

by tsonis



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Inappropriate use of Inquisition resources, M/M, Nipple Play, minor D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsonis/pseuds/tsonis
Summary: Bull was a man of many tastes, and he’d hope to cultivate some new favourites with Lavellan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> cw includes some minor feminisation (if you perceive calling the iron bull's beefy pectorals breasts as such), d/s undertones (and implications), and general nsfw content! please heed these warnings.
> 
> written on a whim since i haven't been active enough to see any titty fucking fics with bull in them (if you know any help me out and send 'em my way). 
> 
> will update after my awesome beta (jamie, hanzo to my mccree) finishes combing my sleep-addled work for any errors. might make into a longer series. haven't decided yet.

The Iron Bull was not a picky man. Being born and bred Qun had taught him that when the opportunity for luxury arose, the very thought of turning it down would have it vanish into thin air. 

The luxury, in this sense, was the Inquisitor; the tiny wisp of a thing that commanded the entire collective might of Thedas with a sweep of a delicate, gloved hand. The sheer power this man held had Bull’s blood sizzling beneath his skin, and had resulted in many an hour spent sparring and overexerting himself in the ring. The pain, however fleeting and pleasant the burn the day after, kept him grounded and level headed around the Boss.

The desire, however, was not one sided. Both common sense and the observational skills courtesy of the Ben-Hassrath had him catching the fleeting, coquettish glances shot his way. Whether it was the flex of muscles in battle, or his regular looming over the maids of Skyhold, he felt the burning gaze of the Inquisitor searing its mark into his back, joining the mass of scar tissue and ink. 

He would normally be the first to make a move, to take and take and take until his partner was sated and dazed, legs wobbling like a newborn fowl. But Bull was patient and confident. He’d wait for Lavellan to warm up to him and come to him of his own accord. 

That however, was months ago. From his chest, Lavellan snuffled in his sleep slightly, face pinched against whatever tormented his dreams. Bull rubbed a large hand down his back, tapping lightly against each knob of Lavellan’s spine as he pet the man. The slight pinch disappeared, tension draining as quickly as it had formed, and he looked all of his twenty years.

“Rest, kadan,” Bull soothed, voice a sleep-rough rumble. “You will need it.”

\--

The spontaneous nature Lavellan displayed in both public and personal relations always seemed to lack in the bedroom. Don’t get him wrong, Bull was not complaining; after all, he had a beautiful and young man who loved him and that he loved in turn. But there was only so much of the standard ‘ropes and missionary’ he could handle before his nerves would fray. 

After all, Bull was a man of many tastes, and he’d hope to cultivate some new favourites with Lavellan. 

But, he would never push him to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with. The basis of their relationship was a mutual trust and respect for boundaries. Lavellan never asked too much about his past, or when he’d wake from nightmares to the soft touches of his fingers on his cheeks. And in turn, Bull didn’t ask him to do anything too wild or about why he used to flinch from his touch in public.

His love trumped the desire for something new and exciting in the bedroom. It always would.

\--

“I have an idea,” Lavellan asked, voice dripping with hope and just the right amount of coquettishness to have Bull’s interest (and dick) piqued. “I want to run it by you first to make sure you are comfortable.”

“Of course.” Bull clasped his large hand over Lavellan’s, effectively stopping his tracing of Bull’s tattoos on his pectoral. 

“I was thinking, you know how you are always in charge?” A nod. “Well, I was wondering, what if we switched that up? You let me relieve tension by giving up control, and I want to help you do the same.”

Bull blinked, cracking open his eyes just wide enough to catch Lavellan worrying his lip between his teeth. It would be endearing if it wasn’t such a stark sign of his anxiety. “What tension do you think I need to release?”

“You lead the Chargers, constantly presenting yourself as this infallible force of nature. That ought to weigh on you.”

“No more than it usually does,” Bull shrugged, jostling Lavellan who grunted in response. “I am used to it, kadan. Control and leadership are nothing new and stressful to me.”

“You’re right, it was a silly though. Forget it.”

Bull tutted, raising his free hand to capture Lavellan’s chin between thick fingers. “Now, I didn’t say that. I just said it didn’t cause me stress. But if you want to try it, I am more than willing.” 

Lavellan smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. The sight caused his stomach to warm ever so slightly. “I love you.”

Bull sighed, releasing his grip on Lavellan’s chin to lazily trail his hand down his back to cup his ass. “I love you too.”

“You only want me for my body.”

“Of course,” Bull laughed, giving his ass a quick squeeze. “Because your body includes your heart and mind.”

Lavellan scoffed, wiggling out of Bull’s grasp to straddle him, the sheets pooling at his hips. “You are a disgustingly sweet man.”

“Why don’t you add some spice then?”

\--

“Are you sure you are okay with this?” Lavellan asked for the umpteenth time, small fingers tugging on the snug leather bindings.

Bull rolled his eyes, straning his limbs against the bonds to ensure they would hold. “Of course I am, if you ask me again I will headbutt you.”

“I am just making sure!”

“Of course, kadan. And I love you for it. Now, get the show on the road,” he urged gently, jackknifing his leg to displace the elf. 

Lavellan scowled, tweaking Bull’s nipple for his troubles. “I thought I’m the one in charge?”

“Right, right. Sorry. Carry on, boss.”

An almost imperceptible shiver ran through Lavellan. “I like the sound of that.”

“Me too.” Bull grinned.

\--

Out of all the things Bull was expecting Lavellan to do—to crudely put it—titty fucking him was definitely not it. 

He’d understood and gladly followed his gentle instructions to suck him off slow and easy; it was almost second nature now, the weight of Lavellan’s cock both familiar and arousing, the spiced scent that seemed to gather strongest at the root of is dick, and the nest of dark curls that tickled his nose. 

“That’s right,” Lavellan soothed, voice a deep, uncharacteristic rumble that sent pleasure zinging through Bull’s body. “Get my dick nice and wet for you.”

Bull hummed, both in acknowledgement and to see the jump of abdominal muscles at the sensation. He smiled, as best as he could around Lavellan’s cock, before swallowing around him, revelling in the slip of his control as Lavellan’s hips stuttered, and Dalish escaped his lips. 

“Enough,” Lavellan bit out, roughly jerking back from where he was seated on Bull’s chest. “Please.”

Bull released him, making sure to ease his lips over his teeth and Lavellan eased his dick out. It glistened from Bull’s saliva like a jewel in the candlelit, just like the sweat on his skin. Bull had never seen a more beautiful sight.

“I’m going to unbind your hands now, and I want you to press your pecs together.”

“Uh, repeat that?”

Lavellan flushed, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “I said I am going to unbind your hands and I want you to press your chest together.”

“I know,” Bull said, slowly. “I just wanted to make sure I heard you right.”

“Aren’t you supposed to not ask questions? I’m in charge,” Lavellan pouted, leaning forward to swiftly undue the leather bound around his wrists. “You make me feel like a freak for wanting you to do that.”

With his hands free, he easily trapped Lavellan’s wrists in his hands. “You aren’t a freak. I’ve just never had a guy ask me to do that before.” Lavellan flushed at that, turning his gaze up and away. “But, there is a first time for everything.”

“Whatever, just hold your breasts together,” Lavellan grumbled, 

“My breasts?” Bull laughed, but murmured an apology at the look Lavellan shot his way. “Right, sorry Boss.”

Dutiful as ever, Bull pressed his breasts together, a wave of amusement washing over him at the way Lavellan licked his lips and sharply exhaled at the sight. 

“What are you waiting for? Aren’t you going to fuck my breasts?”

Lavellan’s gaze refocused, and a sharp grin split his lips as he shifted down Bull’s chest to rest on his stomach. “That’s the plan, but I think I need to get you nice and slick first.”

At the first touch of his tongue against his chest, Bull stiffened, before relaxing as Lavellan’s tongue trailed from the dip between his two breasts over to trail his rough tongue over Bull’s nipple. Bull sucked in a breath, the hardness between his legs dripping obscenely from where it rubbed against Lavellan’s back. 

With practiced ease, Lavellan’s fingers tweaked and sooth Bull’s neglected nipple, causing him to buck up and almost throw Lavellan off him. 

“Uh, uh, uh,” he chided, placing a bite over his nipple. “None of that now.”

Bull muttered a quick apology, desperate to get the attention back onto his breasts. Lavellan raised a brow, before descending back to lavish attention to Bull’s nipples. With a few flicks of his tongue, Bull’s nipple hardened, and Bull whined at the now oversensitive feeling. Lavellan murmured an apology, pressing a quick kiss before turning to lavish attention on the other nipple.

Bull, right then and there, knew he was going to die from this. And what a hell of a way to go.

“Please,” he rasped, hands shaking in the effort to keep them off of Lavellan to hold his breasts together. 

Lavellan looked up from where he was practically drooling in the valley between his breasts. “Right, sorry, I got a tad carried away. But can you really blame me?”

Bull puffed a laugh, before jutting his chin out to signal him to get a move on. “Andraste’s flaming tits,” Lavellan griped, “calm yourself. I’ll get to it.”

“Before or after you hit middle age?”

Lavellan beatifically decided to ignore the comment in favour of scooting forward to grab the small tin of oil on the night stand, liberally spreading it on his dick, and dripping some on Bull’s chest for both of their comfort. 

“Are you ready? Everything alright?” 

“I will break the leather binding my legs and fuck you till you can’t stand if you don’t hurry up.”

“Full speed ahead then!”

It was like a puzzle sliding into place when Lavellan started a slow, stuttering rhythm of fucking between his breasts. He was a sight to behold in that moment, the afternoon sun creating a halo around his thrown back head, and causing the sweat on his skin to practically make him glow. Bull stared, slack jawed, at the man before him.

“You know,” Lavellan cracked an eye open to glance at him. “Your face’ll stay like that if you keep it that way.”

“Display my stuffed corpse in the foyer, entitled ‘Bewitched by the Inquisitor’.”

Lavellan laughed, the sound tapering off into a whine on a particularly rough thrust. 

“Easy, babe,” Bull rumbled, pressing his breasts tighter against each other. “Take your time.”

Lavellan pinched and twisted his nipple, causing Bull tighten his press and buck his hips into thin air and hiss. “Time’s up.” 

Bull jerked back in surprise as Lavellan came, mouth agape just wide enough to catch some of Lavellan’s cum in his mouth. He swallowed, instinctively, eyeing him warily as his thrusts petered out into weak, aborted thrusts.

“Done already? I guess it’s my turn.” Bull teased, releasing his breasts with a slick sound to scoop the cum against his skin and lick it from his fingers.

Lavellan gazed dazedly down at him, putting up no fuss when Bull gently placed him to his side to sit up and undo the bindings against his ankles. 

“Up for anything in particular? Or should I do what I want?”

“Want to use my hands on you,” Lavellan smiled, pawing at Bull’s slick chest. “Please.”

“I’d be cruel to deny you, kadan. And Andraste knows I never would.”

Lavellan scrambled to rearrange himself between Bull’s legs, the fatigue of orgasm zapped away in the face of Bull’s dick. He trailed a large hand over Lavellan’s hair, threading his fingers in the strands and giving a tug. “Get to it then. Use your mouth a little too.”

Lavellan nodded, wrapping his hands around his dick, struggling to encompass it, before nodding up to him. Bull obligingly poured the oil down over his dick, watching it as it dripped messily over Lavellan’s hands and down his wrists and forearms and onto the expensive sheets. 

“Easy now, you know what I like.” 

Lavellan started a slow pace, making sure to twist and squeeze just how Bull liked it, as he got into the rhythm of things. His lips gently wrapped around the head of his dick, and he softly suckled, eyes holding contact with Bull’s the entire time. 

“That’s it, you’re so good, to me.” Bull encouraged, muscles jumping when Lavellan’s mouth lowered to cover what his hands couldn’t. 

His tongue trailed along the underside of his dick, teasing the head and the precum that gathered, before resuming suckling and pumping his hands, slowly at first before slowly speeding up at the gentle guidance of the hand in his hair.

“I’m gonna cum in your mouth, is that okay?” Bull asked, voice tight with the effort to stave off his orgasm. At Lavellan’s thumbs up, Bull released his control and spilled into Lavellan’s mouth, grateful to feel Lavellan take him into his mouth to the root and swallow him through his orgasm.

Bull used the hand in his hair to gently tug him off his oversensitive dick and tug him up to plant a kiss on his swollen lips.

“We should do that more often.” 

“Agreed.”

+Bonus

“Y’know,” Dagna started slowly, looking up from where she was enchanting the newest commission from the Inquisitor. “Did he ever tell you why he needed unbreakable dragon leather bonds?”

Harritt didn’t even spare her a glance from where he was hammering a sword into shape. “At this point, it’s better not to ask questions. Sometimes the answer isn’t what you wanted to hear at all.”

Dagna pondered this, nodding with the sage advice before turning back to her work.

“But I will say this, it isn’t the first time he has for dragon leather bonds, and I doubt it’ll be the last.”

“Andraste preserve us.”


End file.
